


I don't wanna be just friends

by BloodOfAngryMen



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendzone, Getting Together, Getting out of the friendzone, J2, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, These are spoilers right, Top Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodOfAngryMen/pseuds/BloodOfAngryMen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared has seen enough of the friendzone and wants to get out.<br/>He just hopes Jensen feels the same way.<br/>(loosely based on an episode of MTV's Friendzone)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't wanna be just friends

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> ENJOY !

Jared was overwhelmed by the amount of camera's and people in his flat. This was not what he expected would happen when he had jokingly applied to be on MTV's Friendzone. Sure he has had a crush on his best friend Jensen for the last 4 years and has fallen in love with him over the course of those years, but that doesn't mean he was ready to admit that, especially to Jensen. Anyway, it wasn't like he had much of a choice now.

"So Jared." One of the producers addressed him. "I just wanted to make sure you completely understand the concept. You will choose the friend you secretly like as the wingman for your so called blind date which is the so called theme of this new show. Then as you arrive at the location of the date, you will confess to your friend that there is no date and tell them that you have feelings for them, revealing the true theme of the show and you will ask them if they want to go on the date with you. Got that?"

Jared nodded shakily.

He couldn't really get a word out as he processed the fact that he would actually have to tell Jensen he liked him as more than a friend. He was scared and excited at the same time. He took his phone out and dialed Jensen's number to inform him of his 'wingman' status, willing his voice to stay steady.

"What's up Jay?" his best friend picked up.

"Sooooo..." Jared started, walking out onto his balcony for some privacy. "I've done something stupid."

"Huh, what else is new?"

A mumbled 'shuddup' didn't keep the smile of his face when hearing the teasing edge of Jensen's voice.

"C'mon man, spill."

Jared sighed and took the next 5 minutes to fill Jensen in on what was going on, with some changes of course.

"Why the hell would you apply for a dating show?" Jared could imagine the frown on Jensen's face right now.

"I was bored at the time, I didn't know I would get chosen!" he defended himself.

"And I have to be your wingman? Why not Chad? Have you forgotten I'm gay and you're straight? How am I supposed to give you advice about girls?"

Jared had to keep himself from mumbling out a _I'm gay for you, jerk_ and searched for a reasonable answer. "You're my best friend, you know me better than anyone and you deal with all my shit, you're perfect."

Jensen chuckled. "Aww Jay, you think I'm perfect?" he teased.

Jared felt his cheeks heat up. "Fuck off, you know what I mean."

"Hey, I'd be nicer if I were you, at least if you want me to be your wingman today."

Oh well, Jared wasn't averse to begging to get his way and if Jensen were here in person he'd be winning him over with his puppy dog eyes. "Please Jen, please be my wingman."

"Well since you ask so nicely. When and where am I needed?"

A relieved smile covered Jared's face as he realized Jensen bought the story. "My place in 2 hours." He needed the next hour to record a scene with Sandy, telling her what the show was really for.

"Okay, that's enough time to look presentable for a TV appearance, I guess."

 _As if you ever don't look presentable,_  Jared's mind supplied. "Yeah Jen, you'll be fine. See you in an hour."

"See you then."

Jared hung up as he heard Jensen do the same. He leaned against the railing of the balcony and stared ahead, the thought of _what the fuck have I gotten myself into?_ playing over and over in his head.

 

* * *

 

Jared has known Jensen for 4 years and has been crushing on him for the same amount of time. He and his family moved to Austin 4 years ago, Jared had been 17 at the time and had not once questioned his own sexuality.

That all changed when he bumped into Jensen at the local high school and all he could think of were broad shoulders, gorgeous legs and sinful lips. It didn't help at all that Jensen was one of the best people Jared had ever met.

4 years later they were best friends and Jared was still not over his crush. On the contrary, he had to go and fall in love with this wonderful person who always puts his loved ones first, who deals with all of Jared's shit, who acts tough but is actually a big softie -Jared knows this because Jensen lets him steal his coffee on Mondays-, whose sense of humor is dry as the desert but makes Jared snort unattractively, who has as a special smile reserved for Jared, who makes Jared's stomach twist whenever he smiles that smile -or any smile really-, who is absolutely perfect for Jared.

And right now, he prayed to whoever would listen that Jensen felt the same about him.

 

* * *

 

"I'm going to tell Jensen I have feelings for him."

Sandy's reaction was to squeal and squeeze the life out of him. "Oh my god Jared! Finally! I can't believe you're gonna do it on television, that shit is gonna be viewed and loved by thousands of people." She was already getting her phone out to inform Danneel.

"Who are you texting?"

"Danni. She needs to know this."

Jared quickly took the phone away from her and put it high in the air. "Promise me you won't tell anyone until I know Jen's answer."

"But-"

"I don't wanna get anyone's hopes up, mine included."

Sandy sighed but nodded, making Jared give her back the phone. "Just so you know Jay, I think you two are the only ones who don't see how in love you both are with each other."

"You don't know that for sure though..." Jared supplied.

"I guess I don't but even if he doesn't feel the same, it's not like he would ever treat you badly about it."

"Things would be weird though." Jared argued, standing up from the couch they were sitting on and pacing in front of his friend. "I mean there wouldn't be any late night Game of Thrones marathons while we cuddle anymore, for example."

"Jensen cuddles?"

Jared smiled. "He refuses to call it that but yeah, he cuddles."

"You do realize that adds to my proof of him returning your feelings right?" She grinned. "I mean, Jen maybe gay but he's the most tough 'I don't do cuddles' guy I know."

Jared laughed. "He's a big sap really."

"Only for you probably." Sandy winked at him.

A few more minutes later, the crew decided they had enough material for the particular scene. Jared could faintly hear the people of MTV wrapping the scene up and Sandy gushing excitedly in his ear but his head was too filled with Jensen to notice any of it. 

 

* * *

 

Nerves didn't stop Jared from smiling as he saw his best friend approach his apartment building from where he was standing on his balcony. They also didn't stop his smile from growing impossibly large as Jensen smiled at up at him and waved. They didn't even stop him from stupidly waving back. 

"I'll let you in!" he yelled down.

He saw Jensen putting a thumb up in agreement and walked back into the living room.

"Jensen is here." he told the room full of people, making his way to the front door to buzz Jensen in. 

"Okay, just get him in here and then we'll record some shots of him arriving after we've talked him trough this." one of them answered him.

Jared nodded and opened the door, standing in the doorway. He smiled as he saw Jensen making his way to the top of the stairs. 

"This is a special day." Jensen greeted him. "You waiting in the doorway, usually I'm lucky if I don't have to wait for 10 minutes before you buzz me in."

Jared's fist made its way to Jensen's shoulder as soon as he was close enough. "That was one time and I didn't even know you were coming."

"Right and the fact that you were dancing to the Backstreet Boys in your underwear so you didn't hear your own door bell didn't have anything to do with it." Jensen grinned.

Jared couldn't help but blush at the memory. "Shut up and get in here." he stepped aside making room for his friend.

Jensen walked into the already familiar apartment and startled at the amount of people there. He turned his head to say something to Jared but he was pulled aside before he could get a word out. A professional looking woman wearing an ear piece and carrying a notepad immediately started filling him in on the situation. Jensen decided to smile and nod instead of insisting that he had already heard all of this from Jared. He signed some contracts he didn't really understand before he was already directed back outside for his 'arrival' scene.

"Sorry." Jared smiled apologetically as he passed him by.

"It's okay Jay, just know that you owe me a six pack for this." 

"Deal!" Jared shouted after him.

 

* * *

 

After shooting the 'arrival' scene again - as if Jared would struggle with acting excited like he saw Jensen for the first time that day - the pair found themselves in Jared's bedroom. Jensen was raiding the closet for something appropriate for Jared to wear to his 'date'. He pulled out a simple white V-neck and Jared's favorite pair of jeans before trusting them into his friend's arms. 

"Wear this and everybody will fall at your feet." 

Jared barked out a laugh but as he made his way to his en suite bathroom, he hoped Jensen was right and that 'everyone' included him. 

When he walked back out 10 minutes later - after also brushing his teeth and trying to make his hair cooperate - he couldn't help but feel at bit smug as he noticed Jensen blatantly checking him out. 

"Looking good Jared." 

His voice softened. "She'll love you." 

And Jared hoped that he wasn't imagining the disappointment he heard in Jensen's voice.

 

* * *

 

_Oh my God, he couldn't do this, why in the world did he ever think he could do this_

Jensen was walking Jared to the location of the date, a cosy bar that Jared and Jensen frequented to play pool from time to time.

Jared was going crazy. Soon he would have to tell Jensen the truth and he was not looking forward to it. Jensen had been such a great friend today and it just made Jared realize even more that he did not want to loose Jensen. And because there was a possibility of that happening tonight, Jared was terrified.

When they arrived at the bar, Jared's hands were shaking.

"Jare, hey, you okay?" Jensen noticed it of course, he always noticed it when Jared was distressed. Another thing Jared adored about him.

"Yeah, just nerves." Technically it wasn't a lie.

"Don't worry man, you look awesome, you're a great person, there's literally nothing that could go wrong. And if it does then she's an idiot for not realizing what she's missing out on." Jensen was looking him straight in the eyes and it made Jared's heart flutter to know Jensen thought so highly of him. 

"Thanks." Jared whispered. 

"No worries, good luck and get in there." Jensen ended his speech, giving Jared a quick but warm hug and a comforting smile before turning and walking away.

_This is it, now or never._

"Jen, wait."

His friend turned around and it felt like the world had just stopped turning. He saw Jensen's face twist with worry as he made his way back to him.

"You sure you're okay dude?"

Jared managed a nod. "Yeah, I just..." He took a calming breath to stop his heart from beating out of his chest and turned his gaze towards his feet. He couldn't bare to look Jensen in the eyes.

"You're freaking me out here Jay." Jensen said putting his hand on his best friend's shoulder, different scenario's of what could be wrong running through his mind.

"Thereisnodate"

The rapidly said words startled Jensen. "Come again?"

"There is no date." Jared bit his lip and twisted his fingers in his shirt, it felt as if Jensen's hand was burning a permanent mark in his shoulder.

"I'm afraid I'm not following here." Jensen's eyebrows knitted in confusion.

Jared sighed and decided that the best way to deal with it was to let it all out. "I'm in love with you and this is my stupid ass way of letting you know that the crush I've had on you from the moment we met has turned into a 'I wanna be in the same bed with you and actually sleep' kinda love. Although I'd definitely do other things as well... in bed... with you. I'm gonna shut up now, can you say something?"

Jared snuck a quick peek at Jensen's face and saw his jaw practically hanging on the floor while his eyes had widened to twice their size. He turned his gaze back to his feet when no answer from Jensen came. "It's okay if you don't feel the same." _Except it really wasn't._ "I'll just give you some space if you want, if I creeped you out or something. God this was a stupid idea, I've ruined our friendship now haven't I? Oh no Jen, I promise I won't be weird, I'll-"

He shut up when he felt the hand on his shoulder tighten its grip and Jensen's other hand grabbing his chin to lift his head. The intensity in Jensen's eyes and the fact that they were so close to his own made him swallow hard. He felt every breath Jensen took, caressing his own lips.

"Shut up." Jensen mumbled, whispering Jared's name against his lips before taking them in a soft kiss. He could faintly hear some aw'ing but the background noise faded as all of his attention was focused on kissing Jared.

Jared's mind went blank at the feeling of Jensen's velvety lips covering his own. It took approximately 5 seconds for Jared's brain to catch up. _Jensen was kissing him._ It took another 5 seconds for his body to get on board. He felt Jensen starting to pull back and there was  no way he was gonna let that happen. He grabbed a hold of the lapels on Jensen's leather jacket and pulled him closer, finally finding the opportunity to bite that lower lip that had been torturing him for years now.

Jensen grinned against his mouth and used his tongue to pry open his best friend's lips as one of his hands found its way to Jared's lower back pulling him even closer, the other hand tangling itself in Jared's hair. Jared sighed against his mouth as he made room for Jensen's exploring tongue and it was hands down the most beautiful sound Jensen had ever heard. Jared's moan at the slick slide of their tongues together was a strong competitor though.

Jared couldn't care less about the sounds escaping his mouth, he was finally kissing Jensen and it felt like every cliché come true - fireworks included. Jensen tasted like the beer he'd had before they left and something Jared now described as purely Jensen. Rough skin found its way under Jared's shirt as Jensen stroked his fingers down his lower back. It made Jared shiver and kiss Jensen even harder which in turn made Jensen let out a moan of himself.

Eventually the need for oxygen became too big and Jared ended the kiss reluctantly. The whimper Jensen let out as he pulled back made him feel kinda smug as well as extremely turned on.

He met Jensen's eyes and a wide grin was visible on both their faces.

"So." Jared breathes out. "Do you want to go on this date with me?"

"I'd rather take you straight home..." Jensen started, sliding both hands in the back pockets of Jared's pants making him blush. "-but yeah I'd love to go on a date with you."

Jared didn't think his smile could get any bigger as he saw the sparks in Jensen's eyes, knowing he had put them there. Jensen smirked slightly and pulled his hands back, taking Jared's in his right one and pulling him towards the entrance of the bar.

Before they entered Jensen pulled Jared a little closer so he could whisper in his ear.

"I love you too you know." 

Jared had been wrong, his smile could get even bigger.

 

* * *

 

"I can't believe you didn't know I liked you." Jensen exclaimed.

The pair had gotten two beers and were now settled in a booth.

"How was I supposed to know? You never told me about it!" Jared couldn't believe this. Apparently he could have been making out with Jensen for at least 3 years already. _  
_

"I thought it was obvious since I always hung out with you. I cuddle with you for God's sake, I don't do cuddles. I thought you knew and were just being nice and cool about the whole thing." Jensen smiled and covered Jared's hand on the table with his own. "I'm happier with this outcome though." 

Jared bit his lip and smiled as he entwined his hand with Jensen's, his stomach fluttering. "Me too."

 

Later that evening Jared was staring at Jensen as said man was inspecting the positions of the billiard balls on the pool table. He let his eyes slide down to his ass and took his time appreciating the view as Jensen bent over to pocket some balls. His jeans stretched over his backside beautifully and the golden skin that was revealed under the hem of his shirt made Jared's mouth water. His gaze slid back up when Jensen turned around and from the smug grin on Jensen's face, he knew he had been caught. 

"You know I always thought I imagined you staring at my ass every time we played pool." Jensen said as he made his way over to Jared and stood in front of him, chest to chest. Jared blushed at the proximity - _when was he ever going to get used to Jensen being this close to him_ \- but slid his arms around his shoulders anyway. Because he could. Because he couldn't help himself. Because all he wanted to do right now was put his hands on Jensen.

"I can't stop touching you." Jared mumbled, trailing one hand down Jensen's back.

"Luckily for you, you don't have to." Jensen pressed a kiss to his collarbone before drawing the skin between his teeth.

"Fuck Jen." Jared sighed. "I wanna get you out of here."

Jensen's hiss of 'yes' was more than enough for Jared to give up on the game of pool. 

 

* * *

"God Jen-"

Jared was trying to find the right key and shove it into the lock but was having a hard time concentrating with Jensen's dick rubbing against his ass.

"C'mon, I'm trying to get inside." He felt Jensen pressing his grin in the back of his neck.

"I definitely hope you are."

Jared groaned. "Just give me a sec."

Jensen pressed several open-mouthed kisses along Jared's neck as his hand slid down Jared's front cupping his erection and pressing down.

"God fuck." Jared moaned, hips bucking forward.

"I've waited long enough." Jensen said and Jared felt his stomach twist at the rough sound of his voice.

The right key finally slid into the lock and the door opened. As soon as they were inside Jensen shut the door and pressed Jared against it, locking their lips together in a heated kiss. Jared finally allowed himself to grab Jensen's butt and drew him closer to him, rocking their hips together. They moaned in unison when their dicks rubbed against each other, even through the different layers of clothing. Shirts were pulled of and bare torso's were revealed.

Jensen gasped as Jared thumbed his nipples before pulling him flush against his chest. He covered Jared's mouth with his own and sucked his lip in his mouth, biting it softly. Jared groaned and opened his mouth, drawing Jensen's tongue inside and sucking, almost making Jensen's knees buckle.

Jensen slowly pulled back, licking Jared's lip as he went. "Wanna taste you." he mumbled, making Jared shudder.

"Fuck yes." He bit his lip as Jensen dropped to his knees and made quick work of unbuttoning Jared's jeans, pulling them down to his ankles along with his boxers. Jensen grabbed Jared's length and slowly started stroking him, making his new lover gasp as he thumbed the head and used the precome to make the slide of his hand more slick.

Jensen looked up at him innocently before softly swirling his tongue around the tip of Jared's cock. Jared groaned and had to keep himself from opening Jensen's lips and putting his dick there himself.

"Tease." he said sounding strangled.

Jensen pulled back and grinned. "I always follow through." he said before swallowing Jared down in one go and sucking - hard.

"Holy f-" Jared was cut off by his own moan and if he was in his right mind he might care about disturbing his neighbors but all that mattered was the warmth and suction of Jensen's mouth. Jared's mouth was hanging wide open and he could feel the blood that wasn't rushing down, reddening his cheeks. He squeezed his eyes shut before remembering this was _Jensen_ giving him a blowjob and he didn't want to miss a single moment.

He opened his eyes and looked down, locking his gaze with Jensen's who had already been looking at him. They looked at each other as if they both couldn't believe they had finally made it to this point, together. Jared couldn't function properly with Jensen looking downright sinful with his plump lips wrapped around his dick, his cheeks hollowed.

"God Jen so hot. I can't-" His hands that had found purchase on the wall both tangled themselves in Jensen's hair. He noticed one of Jensen's hands disappearing from his hips to his own jeans, getting his cock out as well. And it shouldn't be so insanely hot to see Jensen getting himself off to sucking Jared's dick except it was, it definitely was. He couldn't keep his eyes off Jensen's swollen lips and freed one of his hands from Jensen's hair to touch the corner of his mouth, feeling himself slide in and out. _Fuck, that's hot._ The sight and feeling made his stomach swirl. He was so close and they had only just begun. But he couldn't help it, Jensen did things to him that couldn't even be put into words.

Jensen hummed around the length in his mouth and Jared cried out. "Not gonna last Jen-"

The boy pulled back and curled his lips in a grin that made goosebumps appear over Jared's entire body, it was filled with promises. "You're gonna come, then I'm gonna get you hard again and ride you like my life depends on it."

Jared choked on air and felt his dick give an interested twitch. "Fuck Jen, you can't just say shit like that."

Jensen shrugged and swallowed Jared's cock down again, bobbing his head up and down even faster than before. Jared moaned every time Jensen's throat closed around the tip of his cock. Meanwhile Jensen jacked himself off at the same speed he was blowing his lover and he felt his orgasm approaching quickly as well. Having Jared here like this was everything he ever wanted and more. He couldn't wait to get that dick inside of him. He pulled back one last time, cupped Jared's balls, pressed his tongue against his slit before taking him in again.

"Jen. Jen. Jen." Jared chanted his name as he felt his orgasm about to take over.

Jensen grinned and hummed around his cock one last time before feeling Jared come on his tongue. Jared cried out as he emptied himself in Jensen's mouth. Sparks kept shooting down his spine as he felt Jensen sucking and swallowing everything.

"Wow." Jared breathed out as Jensen let his cock slip from his mouth.

Jensen licked his lips and smiled as he tasted Jared. Jared was mesmerized by the sight and slid to his knees as he noticed Jensen stroking his length.

"Lemme touch you." He replaced Jensen's hand with his own and used his other hand to pull Jensen in his lap.

"Jay," Jensen moaned. "Kiss me."

As if Jared would ever deny a request like that. He captured Jensen's mouth with his own and felt his lips opening under his immediately. Jensen's dick twitched in his hand as their tongues met and curled around each other. Jared started stroking faster, adding a twist as he reached the tip. Jensen gasped and buried his face in Jared's neck, rutting against him.

"Gonna come-"

"Yeah Jen, c'mon." Jared breathed into his ear.

He felt Jensen's hips stuttering before warm come covered his hand and chest. Jensen let out one last moan before sagging against Jared's chest, not caring about the mess.

"Fuck Jay," Jensen uttered after a minute of regaining their breath, sitting up straight in Jared's lap and resting his palms on his chest. "Why did we wait so long?"

"Because we were both chicken shits." Jared answered, his hands resting on Jensen's hips, thumbs drawing patterns on the skin.

Jensen chuckled, looking Jared in the eyes. "Yeah, thank God you stepped up to the plate. Although calling MTV wasn't really necessary. I would have jumped your bones if you'd have told me during one of our Game of Thrones marathons."

Jared's grin was blinding.

 

* * *

 

An hour of foreplay later Jensen found himself keeping his promises and sinking down onto Jared's thick cock. Jared groaned at the tight heat enveloping his length, grabbing Jensen's hips to guide him. He was already so worked up from watching his fingers disappear in Jensen's ass and seeing Jensen react so beautifully to the intrusion, so this wasn't going to last that long. 

"Fuck Jen, so tight." The slide down was slick and smooth. Jared had prepped him well.

"Jare- Ohh-" Jensen moaned as Jared was completely inside him, his cock a constant pressure against his prostate. His eyes were closed and he was biting his bottom lip. Jared couldn't keep his eyes off of him, his cock twitched inside of him as Jensen's eyes opened. They were dark with desire and Jared had trouble finding the specks of green. 

Jensen conjured up a lazy grin at his lover before slowly rising up on his length, circling his hips and dropping back down again. He started riding Jared in earnest, putting his whole body into it as if he couldn't get enough of Jared's dick inside of him. With the repeated battering of his prostate Jensen knew this wouldn't last long. He had waited almost 4 years for this.

"Jesus Christ." Jared moaned at the feeling of sliding in and out of Jensen combined with the sight of his lover riding him. He could see the flush from Jensen's face spreading all the way down to his stomach. "You're so fucking hot."

Jensen's head rolled back as particularly hard thrust down made sparks shoot up his spine. "So good-" he moaned.

And Jared couldn't agree more. God, he needed this boy closer to him. He moved Jensen's hands from where they were resting on his pecs and pulled his chest flush against his own, positioning both of his hands on Jensen's ass cheeks, giving them a tight squeeze.

A loud moan escaped Jensen as his cock rubbed against Jared's abs. "M'close." he admitted, marking Jared's neck with his teeth and burying his hands in Jared's hair.

"God me too." Jared groaned. 

A whimper escaped Jensen as Jared raised his hips to meet Jensen's downwards thrusts. "Fuck me Jay, c'mon." he mumbled against Jared's throat.

Jared didn't doubt before pushing Jensen on his back and covering his body with his own. Jensen spread his legs automatically and wrapped them around Jared's lower back, pulling him closer. 

"Yes yes yes..." he moaned as Jared slid back into him, having no trouble at locating his sweet spot again. Their bodies were slick with sweat as they moved together towards their orgasms. Jensen was dripping with precome.

"You feel so good Jen, Goddamn." 

Jared made sure every thrust was deeper and harder than the one before that and Jensen felt it. He was letting out a constant stream of moans as he tried to keep up with Jared's pounding.

"G'nna come-" He keened before one last vicious thrust hit his prostate so hard it made his vision white out and he was coming all over his and Jared's stomachs with a scream of Jared's name, his back bowing off the bed, toes curling against Jared's back.

The combination of watching Jensen come on his cock and Jensen rippling around him made his balls tighten before he was loudly groaning "Jense-" and emptying his load inside his lover as black dots invaded his vision. Whatever energy he had left, he used to re-position himself next to Jensen instead of crushing him. 

"Holy shit." were the first words spoken after a full five minutes of regaining their breath and they were Jensen's.

Jared grinned and turned his head to look at Jensen who had already been looking at him. "Hell yeah." 

The smile Jensen gave him made his stomach flutter because he looked so fucked out and so damn happy and it was all Jared's doing. He put his arm around Jensen's shoulder so he could pull him against his side, not caring about any remaining mess. Jensen complied happily. 

"We should shower." he muttered into Jared's shoulder.

Jared hummed. "Cuddles first."

He felt Jensen smile and then nod. "Cuddles first." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome 
> 
> Ps: I don't know anything about the way Friendzone is shot and I probably left a lot of it out, it doesn't really matter anyway, I think everyone realizes the main focus here is J2 ;)


End file.
